Emoticons
by LastWingedWolfFlying
Summary: XOVER WITH LLAMAS WITH HATS. Random little fic I wrote while I was feeling random. Involves, Sirius, Remus, Severus from HP, Paul and Carl from Llamas with Hats and Me. Involves a drunk sirius  who doesn't sound drunk and werewolves using emoticons.


**Okay I wrote this last week, on the spur of the moment, because I was bored it's random, probably not even funny and involves Llamas with Hats. If you have not seen llamas with Hats, I suggest you do so, immediately. Go on Youtube, type in 'llamas with hats' and watch! It's by SecretAgentBob (or filmcow, that's what it said when I lasted watched it), there are four, watch in order, they are extremely funny. Me and my friends quote them at least half a dozen times a day. Also check out Charlie the unicorn, then Charlie the Unicron (Unicorn is the original, but Unicron is a parody and much funnier) by the same secretagentbob/filmcow. ANYWAY! Btw, Ery is me, and the others are pretty obvious, if it was set chronologically, it would be about the time of goblet of fire, but it isn't canon, it's completely nuts, so dw about that. Oh and I don't know if underscore's work on FF, so I they aren't there, just imagine them K?**

Ery: hi guys

Sirius: heyy baaaabbbbeeeee! I am just sooooo hhhhaaawwwt!

Ery:...right.

Lupin: he's drunk.

Ery: oh... I thought he was like this anyway.

Lupin: no. At least i dont think he is.

Snape: you don't even know *sneers* i thought you were meant to be 'lovers'.

Lupin:... No. Thats just fanfiction.

Ery: actually, theres a lot of fanfiction with you two 'together' as well as the Wolfstar stuff

Lupin: ...eew

Snape: are you supposed to be helping?

Sirius: She's helping mmmmmeeeee actually!

Ery:0_o am i?

Sirius: no

Lupin: well that clears that up.

Ery: good. By the way, this whole conversation is going on fanfiction. Because i'm bored.

Lupin: why? This is a private conversation!

Ery: no it's not. I am the author, and i can do what i want with this conversation.

Snape: retard. Are you drunk as well?

Ery: no. I'm 14.

Sirius: what's that got to do with anything?

Ery:... I'm underage.

Sirius: SO? I used to get drunk ALL THE TIME when i was your age! It annoyed the crap out of my mum :)

Ery: you know, you don't even sound drunk. Hang on...

Sirius: what? What are vou guuuuyyyss doingggggg?

Ery: hmm... Not brilliant. Oh well.

Lupin: what the hell?

Ery: that was really ooc! Hang on...

Lupin: umm what are you doing to him? Is he okay?

Ery: aaah! Thats better!

Snape: who are you anyway?

Ery: me? I'm the author! Aka: lastwingedwolfflying! But i couldnt really type that at the start of all my speech so i'm using a nickname.

Lupin: you are reeeaaally weird.

Ery: argh!

Lupin: you know you are a bit strange, dont you?

Ery: :D

Snape: whats that?

Ery:... Its an emoticon. I have used them in this before? Turn your head to the side and look. See, its a face!

Snape:... Oh.

Sirius: yeaah, you SUUUCK snivellous!

Ery: i'm just going to give up on making you sound drunk. It's not working.

Lupin: no, it wasnt.

Sirius: oh shut up, you couldnt even tell if i was drunk or not!

Lupin: :(

Snape: now even the werewolfs using emoticons! (how do i use one?)

Ery: like this- 8)

Snape: what does that mean?

Ery: its me. Smiling.

Snape: oh. The eyes look weird.

Ery: there meant to be glasses... 8-/

Snape:why?

Ery: I DONT KNOW? Maybe because i'm WEARING GLASSES?

Snape:.. Oh :(

Ery: you did it!

Sirius: really? Who would have him?

Ery: grr.

Sirius: O_O

Lupin: am i the only slightly normal one here?

Snape: im not even gonna answer that.

Ery:...yeah. Me neither.

Sirius: i'm normal!

L+S+E: *stares*

Sirius: hey!

*pause*

sirius: 'why would you think any of this was a good idea?'

Lupin: huh?

Sirius:' possibly because i'm a dangerous sociopath with a long history of violence'

Snape: what are you on about?

Ery:Oh!

Sirius: 'i dont understand how you keep forgetting that'

Ery: hehe i love llamas with hats! 8D

Lupin: ...llamas... With hats?

Ery: yes!

Lupin: oh. Right. Normal.

Snape: i use hats previously worn by llamas in potions.

S+L+E: *stares*

snape: what?

S+L+E: *walks away, slowly*

snape: :'(

Carl: Heyy guys! Want to munch on a face?

Paul: way to make a first impression

Sirius: hey guys!

Snape : who... What... Are thay?

Ery: they are THE llamas in hats!

Carl: time to blow this place up!

*boom*

paul: caaaaarrrrrllll! What did you do?

Carl: i set off a bomb!

Lupin: we can see that.

Carl: we are not talking to you, scruffy!

Lupin: :(

Sirius: you guys are... Weird. Whats with the hats?

Carl: *whispers* hats are awesome!

Ery: thats not llamas, thats action bunnies!

Snape: i thought you were in control of this conversation?

Ery: so did I :(

Sirius: RAINBOW! Bleh.

Ery: ...and thats charlie teh unicron.

Lupin: What are you guys ON?

Snape: i dunno about you guys, but i'm smoking hats previously worn by llamas.

Sirius: firewhisky all the way

Carl: gods tears and a dollop of fairydust

Paul: vodka martini- shaken, not stirred

Ery: cheese.

Lupin: O_o

Ery: :D


End file.
